Guide de jeu
Guide de jeu est un document de Resident Evil CODE: Veronica. Emplacement Ce document se trouve d'emblée dans l'inventaire de Claire Redfield. Transcription Français= EXAMINER TOUS LES OBJETS Lorsque vous trouvez un objet, pensez à utiliser la commande "Examiner" de l'écran de statut. Il peut parfois être utile d'examiner un objet sous tous les angles en le faisant tourner... POUSSER LES OBJETS Placez-vous face à un objet et appuyez sur le haut de la croix pour le pousser. Ceci vous permettra parfois de découvrir des pièces et des objets cachés. UTILISER LE DEMI-TOUR Vous pouvez vous retourner instantanément en appuyant sur le bouton Annuler et le bas de la croix. Cette fonction est très pratique pour attaquer un ennemi puis vous enfuir rapidement avant qu'il ne riposte. UTILISER LA CARTE Lorsque vous êtes perdu ou à court d'idées, regardez la carte. Vous verrez facilement les endroits que vous n'avez pas visités et les portes que vous avez ouvertes. GRIMPER/DESCENDRE Vous pouvez escalader certains objets. Pour ce faire, placez-vous face à un objet et appuyez sur le bouton Action. LES BOITES DE SECURITE Les objets que vous stockez dans le coffre de détecteur de métaux de la prison ne sont pas accessibles depuis les autres coffres du jeu. Pensez à reprendre les objets importants rangés dans ce coffre avant de sortir d'une pièce. |-| Anglais= CHECK ALL ITEMS When you obtain a new item, always remember to look at it with the "CHECK" command on the status screen. Remember, it's always best to rotate the item so you can check it from different angles. TRY TO PUSH OBJECTS If you face an object and then press and hold up on the Control Pad, sometimes you will be able to push it. You may find hidden rooms and items this way. USE THE QUICK TURN You can turn 180 degrees instantly by pressing the Cancel button while holding the Control Pad down. This is a very effective move when you attack an enemy and then want to turn around and run. USE THE MAP SCREEN When you are lost or are unsure of what to do, check the map screen. You can easily tell where you've never been and can see which doors you have unlocked. CLIMB/DESCEND You can climb/descend some objects. To do this, face the object and then push the Action button. SECURITY BOXES The items you store in a Security Box in the prison are cannot be accessed through an Item Box. Make sure you remove all important items from a Security Box before existing sic a room. |-| Japonais= 手に入れたアイテムは調べてみる ステータス画面のアイテムコマンドで「調べる」を選ぶとアイテムモデルが表示されますので調べたい所を正面に向けて調べてみましょう。 押せるものを探してみる 押せる物に向かって方向キー上を押し続けてみましょう。隠し部屋やアイテムなどを発見する事があるかも。 クイックターンを有効に便う 方向キー下を押しながらキャンセルボタンを押すと１８０度ターンします。敵を攻撃した後に振り向いて遠ざかるのに有効な基本技です。 行き詰まったらマップを見てみる 次に何をすれば良いか迷ったらマップを確認してみましょう。行っていない場所や開ける事のできる扉などが判るよいになっています。 昇る・降りる ゲーム中には昇ったり降りたりできる物が存在します。それらに向かってアクションボタンを押してみましょう。 セキュリティーBOXの注意点 刑務所にあるセキュリティーBOXに保管したアイテムをアイテムBOXから取り出すことはできません。取り忘れには十分注意しましょう。 Galerie resident evil code veronica guide de jeu.png resident evil code veronica guide de jeu (2).png resident evil code veronica guide de jeu (3).png resident evil code veronica guide de jeu (4).png resident evil code veronica guide de jeu (5).png resident evil code veronica guide de jeu (6).png resident evil code veronica guide de jeu (7).png resident evil code veronica guide de jeu (8).png Apparitions * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X en:Playing Manual Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Code: Veronica